


Richard's death

by Ethel09



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's last words to Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard's death

1559

It was dark in the room. The surgeon had gone to have some rest, but he had given little hope. Lymond was sitting at his side, remembering again and again the battle against Margaret Lennox’s men. The harquebusier, loading his weapon, Richard jumping in front of the man, taking the shot that was aimed at his brother. He had thrown himself in the trajectory of the bullet, not leaving himself any chance. The shot was from far. It could have missed me. Why had he done that ? Why … ? 

Was it that Richard no longer wanted to live ? It was a year now that a parcel had arrived at Midculter, a parcel with letters from Mariotta’s handwrite, proving without doubt that Kevin was probably not Richard’s but Andrew Hunter’s son. The had come back in Scottlland under disguise, and he and Mariotta had met several times during the two or three months durign which Kevin could have been conceived. Why have the letter been sent after so many years ? What need of revenge had seized the cursed man ? Why Sybilla or Richard had not told Mariotta that Hunter was not only a traitor, but a murderer who had tried to kill Richard and framed Francis ? 

Mariotta had tried to pretend the letters were forgeries, but had finally collapsed, swearing it had been only a mistake, a revenge exerted because of a quarrel. Unfortunately, further investigations had led to the discovery of another affair she’d had with William Cockburn of Skirling. She had met him discreetly for years. 

Richard, mad with anger, had listened to noone. Facing blindly the scandal and his own heartache, he’s asked for a divorce, disowning and disinheriting their three children as bastards. He had sent them all in Ireland, in Mariotta’s family, with all her belongings. Sibylla had tried to reason him, and so had his brother, not no avail. When Richard was in one of his cold rages, he’s have his way, no matter the damages to himself or to others. Should they have told him that, seeking revenge on innocent children, out of anger and jealousy, he was behaving the way Gavin had ? But how could they have told him that without revealing him the secret of his own birth ? Neither Lymond nor Sibylla had dared to use such a strong remedy, which was more likely to destroy Richard than to help him. 

Richard stirred and called faintly « Francis ? » « I’m here, Richard » Lymond said, his voice slightly coarse, even if his tone was as level as he wanted it to be.  
« I’ve heard what the surgeon said. Don’t bother lying to me. You’ll be soon the second earl…I want to be burried here, in this abbey… I’m glad… Let me speak », said Richard, as he saw his brother was about to say something. « I’m glad… for at last I’ve been able to protect you once. I was your much older brother… And I’ve never protected you… Neither against our father… nor later, when you’ve been accused and sent to Hell … still so very young.. I did nothing to find you, to help you… you fought all alone». The words were uttered painfully, with each heavy breath. Richard had slightly lifted his hand, as if he wanted to prevent Francis from stopping him.  
« I distrusted you so many times… God… in the dell near Hexham, so long ago, I even… » This time, Lymond put his hand on his brother’s arms and spoke hastily « Shut up Richard. These are nonsenses. At Hexham you saved me.»   
« But after having almost let you die. And if now that it is I who is about to die, I want you to know how sorry I am for every time I failed you… »   
« I won’t hear anything more », said Lymond quietly, but firmly. « You’re not in the least responsible for my many mistakes. Here, drink what Archie has prepared for you. You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.»  
Too weak to resist again, Richard drank, but when his eyes began to close, he whispered feverishly.  
« I was jealous… so jealous… and all this time, I’ve had the better part… while you kept protecting me… I had searched in her room, thinking she was hinding other evidences against Mariotta… She always protected her… …I’ve seen her marriage certificate… I know you’re the true heir.»

Frozen, for once unable to find words, Francis held tightly his brothers’s hand as Richard added softly: 

« You shielded me, you shielded me for so long… Francis… little brother… this time at last it was my turn. »

Then he closed his eyes, letting go of a life he didn’t want anymore.


End file.
